


Jump

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Horatio Caine Line, Infernals, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Sidereals, Voyeurism, Yeaaaaaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Sacre's a smart-ass of silly portions.</p></blockquote>





	Jump

Ash and Onyx Hunter knew there was something wrong the moment the door slammed open. She didn't need to look up to recognize the figure stalking into the room, the familiar odor of ozone and spice alerting her exactly who it was, her Coven-mate, Hasab Zivatar. She didn't bother to look up from her novel as the Fiend strode right past her with a wisp of pale golden mist behind him, betraying that he was still masquerading as a Chosen of the Traitor Sun, as he opened the door on the other side of the room and slammed it behind him.  
  
The Scourge quietly turned a page, content that the false Eclipse wasn't upset at her then again, he almost never got angry at the Coven, he preferred to make the rest of them feel utterly ashamed of themselves instead of scared as she stopped, the Fiend's smooth, Paragon-accented baritone reaching her ears.  
  
"Well, that was something of an unpleasant little adventure."  
  
There was silence for a moment before another voice answered in an even tone, smooth in a different way, as if Hasab's was a honeyed liquor, this voice bringing to mind a tranquil location. "What was?" There, she looked up from the page, her green eyes flicking at the closed door as she identified the second speaker, a Sidereal by the name of Sacre Cyrano, a specific visitor to their safe house by Hasab's foolish infatuation.  
  
She could hear Hasab scoff at the Chosen of Serenity, a sound harsh and sharp like lightning across the rolling quality of the Infernal's words. "Please don't play innocent with me, Sacre, it's not going to get you out of this little sin of omission."  
  
Sacre's laugh was a soft creature, a chuckle that echoed across the room as he spoke. "Ainno-sense in the way you are acting-" A startled grunt interrupted his words, the clacker of a chair being moved as the Eastern-born Sidereal hissed, "Venus, stop rubbing my shoulders, Hasab, no matter how polite you are. Stop beating around the bush and get to the chase-" A pregnant pause, enough to make Ash freeze in her stretch, praying she wasn't caught in her eavesdropping, "not that one!" The exact note of frantic concern made the former detective's face burn, more than aware of what Hasab almost always attempted to do with the blue-eyed Star-chosen.  
  
"Ah," The Fiend's voice dropped into a lower octave, the tone he would use while trying to pacify one of the Exalted long enough to mend them, or to slip them a Charm-made narcotic, "But you look all tensed up, sucre, and I just want to help." There was a quiet, dream-laden moan, enough to make Ash blush from head to toe, knowing exactly what Hasab had done.  
  
"Mmm, I don't see why drugging me," A grunt and the rustling of clothes accompanied by the light weight of what had to be the smaller Sidereal moving away, "would help with making you feel any better from your 'unpleasant little adventure.'" It always seemed to happen, the Dagger of Hell knew, the play of advance and retreat the Fiend and Serenity did whenever Hasab could take the chance, a caress heavy with insidious essence to ensnare the Easterner, and Sacre gracefully maneuvering against the mechanics the Infernal had for him.  
  
Once, Ash had inquired, demanding to know why Hasab took such a risk of letting a Chosen of Fate into their affairs, only to find the Paragonese healer inches from her face, with a gleam in his storm-colored eyes as he whispered in smoky words of his plans of marriage and corruption... then a teasing, friendly grin as he had added-  
  
"You enjoy the game, after all." The same words he had answered her with as she heard his footsteps across the boards. "Trying to keep up with a Chosen with a far greater innate potential than your own, and often winning. And you are learning to like the euphoria," A low growl entered his voice, thunder echoing in Ash's ears as he purred, "just as much as that damn woman I tumbled onto did."  
  
There was a moment of quiet breathing, a sharp gasp from Sacre, the detective's eyebrow rising upward. A woman? She knew the Deceiver vastly preferred men...  
  
"Now," A delicious sigh, "Why would you do that, Hasab? I thought you didn't-"  
  
"I didn't have a choice in the matter, Sidereal." There was a clatter of wood, a thump that made her almost stand up to check on the two, before she heard a deep groan from the healer. "That Charm you recently taught me, when I used it, tumbled me right into a woman's arms, just like you are now, but naked as a Paragon whore's hand under his gloves, and I'm going to do to you what I did to her." Helplessly, Ash squirmed forward, for once thanking Adorjan's grace for the silence she could move in, her hands clenched hard, enough that her nails were biting into her skin.  
  
"And you know why I stayed and actually ignored my own desires to make her happy?" She could hear the contented, adoring hum the Fiend always made around the Serenity, the worryingly besotted moan that always made Ash blush at the ideas it made her think up in her head. "Because, even with those gray eyes, and that shade of violet-crimson for her hair, even with that pale skin, she reminded me so very much of you, dear Sacre."  
  
There, at that romantic seeming moment.. the Chosen of Serenity started to laugh.  
  
"What is so entertaining, my sweet little star?"  
  
"Oh, filial-ly, you just noticed that?" Ash blinked, and she would have sworn Hasab did as well, at the same pulse. Sacre's laughter still rang out. "Oh, damn, you really are thick, aren't you? Let me put it like this."  
  
She heard the light, but now just a little shaky, footsteps of the Serenity approaching the door, enough warning for her to dash to her original perch and bury her burning face into the book she was reading. "There's a reason that 'woman' looks like me, or, I should say properly, that I look like her." The door swung open, and a peek over her book allowed Ash to see the flushed Star-Chosen sporting an absurdly large grin as he adjusted his clothes, concealing a familiar bulge.  
  
"I hope you've learned to look before you leap," He put his glasses on, "motherfucker."  
  
Sacre waltzed out cheerfully, whistling some sort of tune before waving his fingers behind him, closing the door just as Hasab stumbled to the door frame, staring blankly at where his paramour had last stood.  
  
"You better annihilate his will to resist soon," Ash noted casually, turning another page as she looked innocently up, "Or else he'll find something worse to do that with."  
  
"... Yeaaaaaaaaah."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sacre's a smart-ass of silly portions.


End file.
